The Gate driver On Array (GOA) technology is a technology of integrating a gate driving circuit (gate driver IC) on an array substrate. Current GOA circuits generally adopt a dot inversion driving mode or a column inversion driving mode. The dot inversion driving mode is preferred due to its better performance than the column inversion driving mode. Before a writing operation to pixels of display elements, precharging must be performed on the display elements. However, most of current GOA circuits are designed according to the column inversion driving mode. If a precharging mode corresponding to the column inversion driving mode is still used in the GOA unit in the precharging process, a difference in charging may occur between odd and even rows of the display elements, leading to inconsistent brightness and the occurrence of horizontal stripes, which may increase the power consumption of the source driving IC and decrease the quality of the products.